


Back To Life

by Damon_Baird



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Baird/pseuds/Damon_Baird
Summary: The wonderful and children friendly animatronics from the Fazbear entertainment company were all gathered into one large location, being separated by model and type within its building. When an awful disaster happens at the rather large location, one of the employees finds the microchips for the animatronics and remakes all of the animatronics to be more humanoid, earning the adoration from a certain bunny.





	Back To Life

It was easy to tell what had become of the beloved pizzeria. The crackling sounds of the fire could be heard from miles down the road. Alexandra arrived at what was left of the family attraction, picking through the rubble and debris to find each animatronic. She took microchips, voice boxes, and whatever small and easily concealable parts from each character without anyone noticing. She returned home and got to work, shutting herself away from the outside world.

_~Alexandra's P.O.V.~_

It was hard to decide what materials the endoskeletons would be covered in. I had already decided to remake the animatronics into more humanoid designs, and I had built a prototype endoskeleton after researching the friendly animatronics while at work. I looked at the different materials I had chosen while at a large supply store, reaching over to feel the textures of each before choosing which one I was going to use.

"First up is Freddy." I whispered, looking up at the blueprints I had drawn for the well-known and loved bear animatronic.

It took an overwhelming eight hours to cover the endoskeleton with the velvet material without ripping or tearing it, and it took another two hours to set every individual piece of hair in his scalp. I took a deep breath when I finished, shaking my hands to try and get rid of the aching pain. I popped open the speaker that was set in his chest, sliding the small voice box into place and connecting it to the wires that would allow him to talk. I closed the small opening and moved on to checking that his joints work. When I was satisfied with the overall check, I grabbed the microchip that was labeled with a dark brown F. I slid it into the small plug-in space that was right behind his ear, and I pressed the almost invisible button that matched his skin tone. His body jerked ever so slightly as he came to life, his fingers fidgeting and the bear ears on top of his head moving the way a normal bear's would as his eyelids fluttered. He sat up slowly, looking down at himself and then at his hands and arms. He looked at me once he realized I was standing there, showing me the glowing effect his mechanics had on his brown eyes.

"Alexandra?" He questioned, surprising himself as he spoke and sounded human.

"Good. You've kept all of your memories. I was worried that the microchip might have been corrupted in the fire." I sighed in relief.

"I....What did you do to me? I'm not.....me." Freddy took a lot of cautious movements as he stood up.

"To be honest, you are the same bear. I just made you more human. I even included the correct anatomy."

"Is that why I feel that way?"

"It could be. Why don't you go explore the house? I'll make Baby in the meantime."

"But I'd rather have Chica."

"Yes, I know, but until I can come up with a proper design for her, you'll have to deal with Baby."

I ushered the humanoid bear out of my work room, and his body language expressed curiosity and excitement as he walked down the hall toward my living room. I shook my head as I laughed, walking back to my desk and getting to work once again.

I was able to get Baby and Foxy done, that two being much faster builds after having done Freddy, and I had started working on Bonnie before I needed to take a break. A wave of disgust overcame me when I walked out into the living room to see Baby crouched between Foxy's legs while Freddy played with himself.

"God, can't you three do that in a room? Freddy! Don't get that on my chair! Dammit. I knew it was a bad idea to add that new feature."


End file.
